Love Story
by jumpthenfallx
Summary: Everyone is against their love. So for the past 2 years, they have been going behind the backs of their families and friends. Welcome to the lives of Miley Stewart and Nick Gray. Niley!
1. Chapter 1

Love Story.

Chapter 1.

Miley Stewart sat up in bed and squinted through the sunlight and saw her brothers, Jackson, looking at her through the sunlight that streamed through the bay window at the far end of her room. "Jackson, what is it?" Miley snapped and tied her hair back into a messy bun as Jackson chuckled and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Miley, where were you last night? Don't think I don't know you were gone. I have a Spanish test on Monday and I was up all night studying and I heard you crawl through your window and fall onto the ground at 3am. Tell me where you were and I won't tell Dad," Jackson threatened and smirked at his little sister, and she rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed.

"Lilly wanted to get the English homework since she never wrote it down on Friday," Miley lied and looked away so he wouldn't know she was lying.

"At 3am on a Saturday morning?" Jackson asked and gave Miley a look. The truth was that Miley had a secret boyfriend. His name was Nick Gray **(A/N: I'm spelling 'Gray' the American way. So if it was the British way, it would be Nick Grey)** and they had been dating for just over 2 years in secret. No one knew. Everyone was against it. Their parents, their brothers, their sisters, their friends, everyone. But Nick and Miley loved each other, and that was the important thing.

"Yes. She was trying to get to sleep and then she realised she needed the English homework, so she called me at 2.30 and asked me to meet her at the park with the English homework, and I went because she's going to visit her grandma in San Diego today and won't be back until tomorrow night," Miley lied. She hated lying to her family, but it was the only way she could see Nick.

"Uh-huh, I bet. You know, this conversation is totally whatever, and Dad's making pancakes. I should be down there and eating them, not talking to you," Jackson said before getting up and leaving Miley's room. Miley sighed and she jumped as her phone went off at full volume to 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. It was her personal ringtone for Nick. Nick was programmed into her phone as 'Romeo'. She picked it up and read the text.

**From: Romeo**

**i had a great time last nite. c u tonite, same spot? luv u. romeo x**

Miley smiled and her thumbs ran across the keypad of her SideKick as she texted him back.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Nick Gray woke up in his bedroom and rolled out of bed, picking up his phone as he walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He quickly texted his secret girlfriend, Miley, before brushing his teeth, and within moments, his phone went off, and he looked at the screen to see had a new text message from 'Juliet', the name he had for Miley on his phone so no one knew it was her.

**From: Juliet**

**i had a gud time 2. i'll b there. 12 again? luv u 2. juliet xoxo**

Nick smiled and closed his phone before taking off his clothes and hopping into the shower with a smile on his face.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Miley was wearing white linen shorts with a white and brown striped tank top with brown flip flops as she ran down the stairs and saw her dad cooking pancakes and bacon, and Jackson stuffing it down his throat as fast as he could.

"Boy, eating that fast isn't healthy," she said to Jackson and sat down at the breakfast bar, digging into her bacon and pancakes as Jackson gave her a look and said, "Miles, eating's ALWAYS healthy. Do you not learn anything at school?" Miley rolled her eyes and looked at her dad.

"Daddy, I'm going shopping with Lilly later," she lied, and crossed her fingers under the table, hoping and praying that he would believe her.

"Are you sure? Because last time you went shopping with Lilly, I walked into the mall to get your grandma a Christmas present and saw you talking to that Jonas boy," her father, Billy Ray, said with disgust in his voice.

"Daddy, I was telling him to leave me and Lils alone. Daddy, why do we hate the Jonas' so much anyway?" Miley lied, and Billy Ray and Jackson looked down.

"Dad, she's old enough to know now. Why don't you just tell her? You told me when I was 16. And she's 16 now," Jackson said, and Miley looked between Billy Ray and Jackson. "Tell me what?" she asked anxiously, and Billy Ray looked up and said, "Sweetie, sit down."

"Daddy, I am sitting. Tell me what the Jonas' did!" Miley exclaimed, and Jackson looked up at Billy Ray and Miley before looking down again.

"Miles, when you were 2, your mother left us. And it was because of Paul Jonas. It turned out that he and she were having an affair behind my back, and Denise's back too. Denise took Paul back, but I couldn't take your mother back when I knew that she had been kissing and screwing some other man. So I told her to leave, and she did. She moved to Florida. I hear she got remarried as soon as the divorce papers were signed. Paul used to be my best friend. But then I found out what he was doing with my wife, and I haven't talked to him since. I hate what he did to me. And I forbid you to speak to any Jonas ever. You understand me, Miley Ray? I NEVER want you talking to that family," Billy Ray said, and Miley knew by the tone of his voice that he was serious.

"Daddy, it wasn't just Mr. Jonas' fault. It was Mom's fault too!" Miley exclaimed.

"I know it was, baby girl. But you don't understand how it felt to know that my best friend had been having an affair with my wife. It broke my heart. Your mother left because she knew that if would be best for you kids. She knew that fighting with me every day would make you two miserable, so she left when I asked her to. I'm sorry, Miles," Billy Ray said.

"Daddy, none of this has anything to do with me, or the Jonas' kids! So why do I have to stay away from them?!" Miley yelled angrily. She could feel the anger boiling inside her, but she couldn't control it.

"Nothing to do with you? Miley Ray, because of them, your mother is gone! Because of their father, you have no mother! Miley, you and Jackson haven't had a single phone call from your mother since the first week she left. Not a single birthday card for either of you! And you say it has nothing to do with you? It has EVERYTHING to do with you, Miley Ray Stewart," Billy Ray said, and Miley rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm going shopping with Lilly now," she muttered and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind her angrily, and Jackson looked at Billy Ray.

"Anger issues," Jackson muttered and ran up to his room to keep studying for his Spanish test.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Miley climbed through a hole and jumped into the cave to see Nick sitting on a rock, looking at her while smiling, and Miley smiled back weakly and sat down beside him.

"Smiley? What's wrong?" Nick asked, obviously concerned. Miley shrugged. "My dad told my why my mom left us," Miley whispered quietly, and Nick fell silent.

"Let me guess. You knew, just like Jackson and probably everyone else?!" Miley snapped and stood up.

"OK, I knew. Kev told me when I asked him why I wasn't allowed to talk to you. He said my dad had an affair with your mom and your dad hated your mom and my dad for what they did to him and my mom, so he sent your mom out of the house and never spoke to my dad again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to get hurt. Believe it or not, I was trying to protect you," Nick said quietly, and took her hands, and Miley looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and sat back down beside him, and Nick smiled and placed a hand on her cheek before caressing it with his thumb softly.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I would've done the exact same thing," Nick said, and Miley smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much, Nick," Miley whispered, and Nick continued caressing her cheek whilst he leaned over and kissed her head gently, and whispered in her ear, "I love you too." It gave Miley chills, and she shivered and looked up at him.

The past two years with Nick had been amazing for her. She had never been so happy. He could get her to smile when all she wanted to do was cry. He could get her to laugh when she was angry. He could give her chills when it was in the middle of summer. When he kissed her, he gave her tingles up and down her spine. Those were just some of the things Nick Gray did to her.

"My dad thinks I'm shopping with Lilly right now. And my brother heard me come in last night, but I made some lame excuse about giving Lilly homework at 3am in the morning," Miley giggled.

"My parents and my brothers think I'm practicing football with my friends. And my mom heard me come in last night, but I said I was out for a jog since midnight because I liked the moonlight. Now she thinks I'm some kind of blood-sucking monster," Nick said, and Miley laughed again.

"I wish we didn't have to sneak around like this. I hate lying to my daddy and Jackson. It feels wrong. They're all I have since my mom left us," Miley said.

"I wish we didn't have to either, Smiley. But some day, we'll be together and not have to hide it. I promise. No matter what. I'd move to Antarctica if it meant being with you," Nick said, and Miley smiled and kissed him gently.

"You are so cheesy," she giggled, and Nick shrugged and leaned closer to her so their lips brushed lightly. "But it's why you love me, right?" he whispered.

"Of course it is!" Miley giggled and took his hand, standing up and pulling him up with her.

"Smiley, what are we doing?" Nick asked quietly.

"Slow dancing," Miley said and giggled as her phone went off, and she glanced at it. "Your dad?" Nick asked, and Miley nodded and answered. "Hey, Daddy," she said sweetly.

"MILEY RAY STEWART! WHERE ARE YOU?! LILLY'S HERE AND SHE SAID SHE NEVER HAD ANY PLANS TO GO SHOPPING WITH YOU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Billy Ray yelled into the phone, and Miley held it away from her ear.

"I'm ... uh ... I'm ... buying Jackson's birthday present! Yup! You know what they say! Always be prepared!" Miley said, and giggled nervously, and Nick have her a strange look.

"Miley Ray, Jackson's birthday was 2 months ago," Billy Ray said, trying to keep calm.

"Well, I'm getting prepared for 10 months time, then. Gotta go, Daddy, bye! Love you!" Miley said and hung up quickly before turning off her phone and sitting it on the rock before turning to Nick.

"Now where were we?" he asked, and Miley got up on her toes and whispered, "Right about here." And with those words, she kissed him gently and softly.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

That night at 6pm, Miley walked through the front door and started walking up to her bedroom.

**A/N: I'm going to end it there. Short chapter. Will Miley's dad see her or will she make it to her room? Will anyone find out their secret? Find out in the next chapter of Love Story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Story.

Chapter 2.

Miley began creeping up the stairs, but the lights in the living room flicked on and her dad walked out into the hall to see Miley trying to get upstairs without being noticed.

"Hey, Daddy!" Miley said nervously.

"You were with the Jonas boy, weren't you?" Billy Ray asked, disappointed.

"No!" Miley lied and crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Miley Ray, did you not understand me when I said I forbid you to see or speak to any of that family?!" Billy Ray snapped, and Miley rolled her eyes and said, "I wasn't with him! I hate him! Ask Lilly! She sees how we act at school!"

"Go to your room, Miley," Billy Ray said, and Miley ran into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her before collapsing onto the bed and sighing.

Her phone started ringing, and she looked at it to see that Nick was calling her, so she answered it. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey, Juliet. Did your dad see you?" Nick asked, and Miley knew by the way he called her Juliet that his family was near him.

"Unfortunately. Hey, can I ask you a question? Why are you not allowed to see me? I get why I'm not allowed to see you, but are you not allowed to see me?" Miley was babbling, and she knew it, but she heard Nick chuckle.

"Hang on a sec," he said, and Miley heard him run outside and close a door behind him. "Well?" Miley asked.

"There are two reasons. My friends, my brothers and I are on the football team, and I'm captain, remember? So they all think that you and me don't belong together. Like you don't belong in our world. That you're not like us. So I have to pretend to hate you. And as for my parents ... well, my dad sees you as your mom's child, and he hates your mom for making him lose his best friend, so he said that he forbids me and my brothers to ever speak to a Stewart unless we are badmouthing them," Nick explained, and Miley looked down, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Oh," she said.

"So why do your friends hate me so much? Lilly, Oliver, Jake and Mikayla, right?" Nick asked, and Miley sighed. "Yeah, that's them. Well, we're not exactly the most popular people in the school. And none of them know you like I do, so they all see you as a stuck-up jerk. They think you screw random girls and then dump them the next day. They think you get bad grades because your mom dropped you on your head as a baby. They think that you use people to get to others. They think you hate me and them, so they therefore hate you. So, I have to act like I hate you too, or else I'll lose my friends. And without Oliver, Jake, Lilly and Mikayla, I'd be nothing. They've been there for me since we were 3, and whenever someone mentions my mom, they stick up for me," Miley explained.

"Miley, what are we going to do if someone finds out about us?" Nick asked quietly, and Miley looked at her door to see her dog, Sophia, sticking her dead through the door. She patted her lap and the small dog ran over and jumped onto her lap. "I dunno, Nick. But if they do, you do realise what our families and friends would do?" Miley asked, and Nick felt his face fall.

"Yeah, I know. Forbid us from seeing each other. But they don't know what it feels like to love someone so much, but have to act like you hate their guts," Nick said, and Miley nodded.

"I know, baby. But think about it. Some day, whether it be sooner or later, we'll be together. That I promise you," Miley said and smiled, and Nick grinned on the other end of the line. "Miles, my dad's looking out the window at me. I think he's getting suspicious. I gotta go. I love you. Oh, and Miles?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nicholas?" Miley asked and giggled.

"Meet me at the beach at midnight. I love you so much. Bye," Nick said and hung up, and Miley felt herself smile as she bit her lip and hung up the phone, setting it on her bedside table as her dad knocked on the door and walked in,

"Miles, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Forgive me?" Billy Ray asked, and Miley smiled and nodded before hugging her dad. He could never find about her and Nick. If he did, Miley's life would be over. No one could ever find out.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

That night at 10pm, Miley was in 3-way call with Mikayla and Lilly, her best girl friends, and Mikayla was talking about her date with Jake the night before.

"Then he took me to the movies and we didn't even watch it. All we did was make out. It was so much fun!" Mikayla said, and Lilly giggled and said, "Kayla, too much info! He's like me and Miles' brother, right, Miles?"

"Huh?" Miley asked, snapping out of her daydream. She had been thinking of what she was going to wear to the beach with Nick in 2 hours time. She was counting down the seconds until she could see him again.

"OK, Miss. Miley, what are you hiding from us?" Mikayla demanded.

"Nothing, guys. I swear," Miley lied and looked at her feet.

"Miles, we're your best friends. We know when something's wrong. You know you can tell us anything, right?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm serious, guys. Nothing's wrong. I'm completely fine. I gotta go take a shower for school tomorrow," Miley lied and hung up, breathing a sigh of relief.

She was getting a text from Mikayla, but she ignored it and walked into her closet to find an outfit.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

The next night at 10pm, Nick and Miley were up in Miley's room, making out. Nick had Miley pressed up against the wall with his hands on either side of her. Miley's phone went off.

"Ignore it," he whispered in her ear.

"I can't. It could be important," she replied, and Nick started kissing her neck, making her moan. Nick smiled into her neck because he knew he had won and continued making out with her.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Mikayla frowned and looked at Lilly. "She didn't answer. Miley ALWAYS answers her phone. Even if she was driving into a bus, Miley would answer her phone. OK, something's up with her, Lils," Mikayla said.

"Well, anyone could figure out that something was up with her. We just need to find out what," Lilly said.

"Maybe if we went to her house. She was fine at school today. Why wouldn't she be fine now?" Mikayla suggested.

"Maybe something happened with her dad or Jackson. Maybe they said something to upset her. Maybe we should go round. You know, just to be sure," Lilly said.

"Yeah, let's go," Mikayla said and picked up her car keys, and the girls ran out to Mikayla's car and drove to Miley's house.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Miley and Nick were still making out, and Miley pushed Nick onto the bed and fell on top of him while still making out with him, and Nick rolled on top of her as the door burst open and there was a scream.

"MILEY!" Miley pulled away from Nick and looked at the door, and her eyes widened as she looked at Lilly and Mikayla glaring at Nick.

"Guys, I can explain," she said as Nick rolled off her and stood up.

"Miley, you said you hated this guys, and then we find you making out with him! What's up with you lately?! You've been hiding stuff from us and leaving parties early and haven't been dating anyone for 2 years! What's up with you!?" Mikayla snapped.

"I can explain," Miley said and looked down.

"We're waiting to hear it," Lilly said coldly as Miley took a deep breath and looked up.

"I met Nick at a party two years ago. We kissed, and then I gave him my number. I started telling Jackson about it that night, and when I mentioned Nick's name, his eyes sort of widened and he told me to stay away from Nick, and that it was Nick's family's fault that my mom had left, and when I asked how, he told me to forget he said it, but to just stay away from Nick. I tried for about a week, but then I just couldn't take it and told him to meet me at the beach, and we've kind of been going out since then. I love him, you guys, but because our families hate each other, and we hate each other's friends, and our friends hate the other one of us, we decided not to tell anyone. I hated having to hide it from you guys, but you hate Nick's guts. I've found love, and I was scared to lose it by telling you in case you guys or his friends or my family kept us away from each other. I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But it was for my shot at love. I left parties and cheerleading practice and trips to the cinema with you two, Oliver and Jake is because every night, Nick and I go to the beach. And he's the reason I haven't been dating," Miley said with tears in her eyes as Mikayla and Lilly looked at each other before running over to Miley and hugging her tightly.

"Miley, no matter what we think of Nick, we just want you to be happy. Whether it's with a nerd or whether it's with a jock or a jerk or something. What kind of friends would we be if we made you break up with someone you love just because we're all not exactly on the best of terms," Mikayla said as she started crying, and so did Lilly and Miley as Miley pulled away from the hug.

"I am so sorry," Miley said, crying, as Nick squeezed her hand and hugged her from behind.

"Sweetie, you have no need to be sorry," Lilly said and smiled weakly and Miley, before glancing at Nick cautiously.

"Um, Nick, these are my best friends, Mikayla and Lilly. Lils, Miki, this is Nick, my boyfriend," Miley explained, and Nick smiled at Mikayla and Lilly, who nodded their heads at him.

"Well, this is awkward," Nick muttered in Miley's ear, and she giggled.

"Guys, promise me something," Miley said to Mikayla and Lilly.

"What, Miles?" Mikayla asked.

"Promise me that you won't tell Jake or Oliver. Or Jackson or my dad. They'd just try and stop me seeing Nick. Don't tell a soul. Please. And one other thing," Miley said.

"OK, we promise. No that other thing. What is it?" Lilly asked and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand as Miley sighed.

"Promise me that you'll at least TRY to get along with Nick when we're not at school or the mall or anything. Please," Miley pleaded.

Mikayla and Lilly glanced at Nick and sighed, and Mikayla said, "OK, we'll try. But ONLY because Miley's our best friend, got it, Jock?" Miley shot Mikayla a look. "OK, OK, fine. Sorry, Nick," Mikayla said.

"It's OK. Look, Miles, I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Nick said and kissed Miley's cheek and began climbing down from her balcony, but she grabbed his arm and kissed him deeply for a few seconds before pulling away.

"What was that for?" he asked, a smile growing on his face, as Mikayla and Lilly turned around, not wanting to watch their best friend kiss a guy they hated.

"Hey, I don't get to kiss you all day tomorrow. I had to have one to keep me going," Miley said and bit her lip before walking back inside and closing the doors behind her, looking at Mikayla and Lilly watching her.

"What?" Miley asked and looked in the mirror to tie her hair into a messy bun.

"Sorry, I know we said we'd support you, and we'd try to get along with Nick, but watching him kiss you was a bit much. Our best friend's dating our enemy. I think if I watched you, I would've puked," Mikayla said, and Miley rolled her eyes and sat on the bed, crossing her legs and looking at her friends.

"Miki, Lils, I've never felt this way before. Please, just be happy for me. I love him. I need him. Pretending to hate him at school and at football games kills me. Having to cheer for Brad instead of Nick kills me because Alex got assigned to cheer for Nick while I got stuck with Brad as a request to the coach from Brad himself. All of it kills me," Miley said and looked down.

"Miley, we'll support you, whoever you date. You know that if we're happy, we're going to be happy for you, and we'll always love you. You're our best friend. But honestly, Nick Gray isn't exactly our favourite person in the world, is he? His friends and brothers bully Jake and Oliver just because they aren't football players or basketball players. Brad's jealous that they're both so close to you, me and Miki. Oh, and Miles?" Lilly said.

"Yeah, Lils?" Miley asked.

"I always noticed how jealous Nick got whenever Brad or some other guys flirted with you," Lilly said and giggled, and Miley blushed and looked down and muttered, "No he doesn't."

"Miley, use your eyes! His eyes water, he tenses up, he clenches his fist, if he's holding the ball, he throws it as hard as he can and it ends up on top of the school, if he's standing near a locker, he tries so hard not to punch it. He's got it bad for you, Miles," Mikayla said, and Miley blushed again and looked down at the ground.

"Is this a crush or is the real thing, Miles? Because we really don't want you to get your heart broken like Brad broke it a few years ago," Lilly said.

"It's the real thing. I was thinking, and I actually should thank Brad for cheating on me. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be who I am today. I wouldn't be as strong or as independent or any of that stuff if he hadn't cheated on me with Alex," Miley said and smiled.

"Miley, are you serious?! He broke your heart!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"And none of that matters anymore. I have Nick now. And I know he won't break my heart," Miley said and smiled.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

The next day, Miley, Mikayla, Lilly, Oliver and Jake were walking down the hall when they walked into Nick and his friends, Justin and Troy, and his brothers, Joe and Kevin. Nick winked at Miley subtly, so only she, Mikayla and Lilly saw, and Miley blushed.

"Well well well, if we don't have the slut and her groupies," Troy said, and Kevin, Joe and Justin laughed while Nick looked away and Miley walked closer to Troy.

"I'm the slut? Your girlfriend's the one that slept with all of the baseball team, retard," Miley said, and Lilly, Mikayla, Oliver and Jake all high-fived her.

"What are you talking about, Stewart? You slept with the whole baseball team and these losers here," Joe said, and Miley noticed Nick tense up at the thought of what his brother had said.

"Really, Gray? Because I have the memory of putting on my purity ring when I was 12, dumbass. If you actually listened to the speeches about purity rings, you would have one too. But oh wait, I just remembered how much you enjoy knocking up girls and leaving them the next morning with a kid," Miley said, referring to a girl Joe had gotten pregnant the year before and he had left her with the baby, making the girl, who had happened to be Miley's friend, leave town.

"How the hell did you know that?" Joe hissed.

"Forgetting that Amber was one of our best friends? I suppose that's how a spastic's brain works, huh?" Mikayla asked.

"Shut up, Little Miss Not-So-Perfect!" Kevin snapped at Mikayla.

"So original," Jake said and rolled his eyes.

"Dudes! They aren't even worth it!" Nick said and glanced at Miley, who was glaring at Troy, and he was glaring back at her, and Nick, Joe, Kevin and Justin started walking away. "TROY!" Nick snapped, getting jealous, and Troy walked away after the boys.

"Miles, a word, please?" Lilly asked, and she and Mikayla dragged Miley away towards the lockers before stopping and giving her a look.

"Is he stupid? Is he trying to help Oliver and Jake and his friends think you two are dating?! What was he THINKING when he did that wink?!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"Guys, he's done that in every single fight we've ever had, just so I know he doesn't mean anything he says. Just you guys were too busy fighting with the others that you never even noticed," Miley said.

"Miles, since Miki and I know about you and Nick now, tell us everything. Miki and I were talking when you were in the bathroom this morning, and we agreed that we want to get to know Nick for your sake. We want to know why you love him so much. We want to know why everything he does makes your heart melt and makes your knees buckle," Lilly said, and Miley smiled.

"During study hall later, meet me in the broom cupboard and I'll tell you everything you want to know about me and Nick, deal?" Miley asked, and Lilly and Mikayla nodded.

"OK, well, we better get to English before Mr. Corelli gets mad," Miley said and dragged Mikayla and Lilly towards Oliver and Jake, who were standing outside English.

**A/N: I have Christmas exams, so I wrote this chapter in between revision periods. I haven't put a new episode up on YouTube in a while, and if you watch it, you'll want to know that I'm working on that. It might be up on Sunday or Saturday. Most likely Sunday since The X Factor Final is on Saturday, so I'll be watching that while eating some Chinese. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, before I start, let me just say something. If you don't like it, then don't read it. If you don't like it, don't review it. Because I don't want to hear the bad reviews. They mean nothing to me. I only care about the good reviews. So if you have something bad to say about my stories, then keep it to yourself, because I don't give a **** about what you say. Got it? I only care about the good comments, and with vocabulary I actually understand instead of a paragraph of a review that looks like you got it out of book from the 1800's or from a dictionary or something. So haters, leave me alone or don't read it, got that? Thank you to the people who left really nice reviews!!! I know I'm not the best at spelling, and my grammar and punctuation isn't the best, but we all have our weak points in writing. Nobody's perfect. Grammar, punctuation and spelling are my weak points. So if you have a problem with the way I write, don't read and don't review. I hope nobody misunderstood that and thought I hated the person who left the not-so-nice review. I'd never hate anybody. I just got a bit upset and I was venting my anger. I'm sorry if I offended anyone by that.**

Love Story.

Chapter 3.

That afternoon, in study hall, Miley didn't show up. She was in a broom cupboard, explaining to Mikayla and Lily everything about Nick, and the reasons why she loved him.

"Why do you love him again? I mean, for the past 5 years, he's been nothing but a jerk to us," Lilly said, and Miley smiled lightly and shrugged.

"It's the way he smiles. The way he looks at me when he says he loves me. The way he kisses me. The way he always makes my knees buckle and my heart melt when I see him. The way he calls me 30 seconds after I last saw him to make sure that I'm making it home okay. They way he calls me his princess, and his Smiley Miley. I love the way he says he loves me at least 5 times a day. I love the way he calls me, even when he's busy. I love every single detail about him," Miley said and smiled, and Lilly smiled.

"What's his personality like?" Mikayla asked curiously, and sat down on an upturned bucket and leaning against the cold concrete wall.

"He's caring, sweet, funny, smart, kind, generous, he would do anything for me, he's athletic as you may know. And he loves me the way I love him. With all my heart," Miley said and smiled.

"He loves you for you, right?" Lilly asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah. I asked him two days ago why he loved me. He said it was because I made his heart melt every single time I walked past him. The way I laughed. The way I'm a perfectionist. The way I flip my hair over my shoulder when I'm in a good mood. The way I bite my nails when I'm nervous. He loves me the way I've always dreamt of being loved. I love him with my whole heart, and he loves me right back, guys," Miley said and smiled.

"How does he kiss?" Mikayla asked and giggled.

"He's AMAZING! Whenever he's about to kiss me, he always puts his arms around my waist, or brushes hair out of my face. I remember when he first kissed me, it was right after he said he loved me. About a month after we started dating. I loved every moment of it. I remember I just wanted time to stop, and for me and Nick to be kissing for the rest of time. But sadly, it ended. And I've loved every moment, every kiss from Nick, all of it, for the last 2 years," Miley said.

"Aw. Miley, tell Nick to come to my house after cheer practice today," Lilly said, and Miley looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Why?" she asked. Lilly giggled.

"Miley, he's my best friend's boyfriend. I want to have a word with him. Just tell him," Lilly said and left, leaving Miley and Mikayla.

"Promise me that this won't change anything between us and Lilly and the guys. Please promise me that everything will be OK, even when you're with Nick, or ditching us for him, or whatever it may be. Just promise that it'll all be the same," Mikayla said, and Miley nodded and hugged her.

"I promise," she whispered and smiled.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Miley was sitting on the stands at the football field, warming up so they could begin cheer practice, when the football team walked on, and Miley glanced up to see Nick throwing a ball to Justin while talking to Kevin, and she smiled slightly before reaching down again and touching her toes.

"Miles! Come down here!" Mikayla called, and Miley ran down to Mikayla and Emily, and when she looked at Nick again, she noticed him staring at her. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top. She giggled to herself and looked at her squad and smiled at them.

"OK, you guys, we've got 3 weeks until the national cheer finals. I'm proud of you guys. You all played a part in getting us there. So today, we're all going to work on the pyramid, and how we come down from that. So let's start," Miley said, and signalled for Lilly to start the music. 'Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna came on and the girls quickly formed their pyramid before coming down and performing their routine.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Nick threw the ball to Justin and Kevin was talking to him, until suddenly he stopped talking, and Justin didn't throw the ball back to Nick. Instead, they were both staring at the cheerleading squad behind Nick, so Nick turned and his jaw dropped when he saw the routine Miley had choreographed.

He knew that Miley had dedicated her life to dancing and cheerleading since she was a kid. He knew that her dad never let her miss a dance lesson or a session of cheer practice, because he knew that dancing was where her future lay.

Soon, Nick couldn't hear the music, and he couldn't see anything but Miley performing with a smile on her face. Dancing or cheering was what made her happiest. She had once told Nick that when she was doing either, all her worries and fears just disappeared and all she focused on was getting the routine right.

"Nick?" Joe called over, and he and Troy ran over.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Nick asked, and looked away from Miley reluctantly.

"Dude, you were staring at ... her. That b-" Troy began, but Kevin cut him off.

"Language," he said. Honestly, he knew something about Nick and Miley, although Nick and Miley didn't know that he did. One night, he had seen them kissing on the beach, and he had walked away and never told Nick he knew. He always stood up for Nick when one of their friends was about to say something bad about Miley, because he knew how tense he would get.

"Kevin, a word, please?!" Nick asked and dragged Kevin away.

"Yes, Nicholas?" Kevin asked sweetly.

"What the hell is with you lately? Whenever someone's about to say something about _her _when I'm around, you stop them. You never did until about a month ago. Why?" Nick asked, pretending that he hated Miley.

"Nick, I think there's something you should know. One night, I was taking a walk along the beach. And I saw you and Miley. Kissing. Like you were together. So tell me something, Nick. Are you dating her?" Kevin asked and Nick's eyes widened.

"Kev, I can explain that," he said frantically, but Kevin shook his head.

"Nicholas, that's not what I asked. Are you dating Miley or not?" Kevin snapped, and Nick looked down.

"Maybe," he muttered.

"Nick, what are you getting yourself into? Justin, Joe and Troy hate Miley, and she and her friends hate them. Mom and Dad told us to never speak to a member of the Stewart family ever again. I remember her brother and I used to be good friends when we were about 6, but then one day, we were told we weren't allowed to see each other. Do you really want your heart broken when Mom and Dad find out you're dating her?" Kevin asked, and Nick shrugged.

"Who said they have to find out? Kevin, we've gone two years without anyone finding out. Now, suddenly, you, Lilly and Mikayla all are finding out about it. Kev, promise me you won't tell a soul about me and Miley," Nick pleaded, and Kevin nodded.

"I promise you that if you promise me that you won't get your heart broken like you did with your exes," Kevin said, and Nick nodded and hugged his brother.

"Dudes! Are we practising or not?!" Joe yelled over. Nick glanced at Miley cheering one more time before running back over with Kevin and smiling at the rest of the team.

"Yeah, we're gonna start now," he said and started dividing the team into 2 teams for a game.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

That night, Nick and Miley were sitting on the beach, with Nick's arms around Miley, as they watched the sunset.

"Miles, I need to tell you something," Nick said to Miley, and she looked up at him and smiled. Nick smiled back weakly, and Miley's smile immediately faded.

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously, and Nick looked at the moon, that was glowing in the sky, giving them perfect light to see each other in.

"Kevin knows. He knows, Miley. One night, he saw us making out on the beach and he decided not to say anything. But he promised he'd keep quiet about it. I swear," Nick said, and Miley nodded and looked away, and Nick grabbed her hand.

"Did he follow you here or something? Is that how he saw us?" Miley asked quietly. Nick shrugged.

"I think he said he was going for a walk to get some fresh air. I don't know. I'm sorry. But I only found out at practice today," Nick said and squeezed her hand gently.

"It's alright," Miley said and smiled up at him.

"Speaking of practice," Nick said in her ear and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in between his legs. "You looked very hot."

"Why thank you. You didn't look too bad yourself," Miley said and giggled, and Nick laughed and kissed her head.

"I love you now, and just remember that I'll love you forever and always. Which reminds me!" Nick said, and began digging his hands in his pockets. Miley gave him a weird look, and he pulled a Tiffany box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Miley looked at him, confused, and opened it to reveal a locket with the words '_Forever and always, baby girl. -N_' engraved on the back, and when she opened it, it revealed a picture of Nick kissing her cheek one night on the beach, and Miley felt tears well in her eyes as she hugged Nick as tightly as she could, holding the locket tightly in her hand.

"You like it?" Nick asked nervously.

"Nick, I absolutely love it! Will you put it on for me?" Miley asked, and Nick smiled and nodded. He took the locket from her and put it around her neck, doing the clasp and kissing her head.

"All done. I'm glad you like it, baby girl," Nick said and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Nick," Miley said, staring up at the sky and watching the stars and the moon while still sitting in between Nick's legs.

"I love you too, baby girl," Nick said and kissed Miley's temple, making her smile to herself.

What the couple didn't know was that in the distance, Kevin was watching his brother fall in love with a smile on his face.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope no one was offended by my slight outburst at the start of the chapter. I was just venting. I do that a lot. It usually doesn't mean anything. I want to ask you to please, please, please check out my YouTube series, and the series that my YouTube BFF does. Her name is xxkraeloveee and she does two series. Surprises Forever and Take A Bow. They're really good if you checked out her series, as well as mine. Mine's called A Niley Story, and I have the same username on that as I do on FanFiction - ShoppingAndDiamonds. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

Love Story.

Chapter 4.

At around 3 o'clock in the morning, Nick crawled through his bedroom window and saw Kevin sitting on the bed, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, Kev," Nick said nervously.

"So, with Miley again, I expect?" Kevin asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Keep it down! Mom or Dad or Joe or Frankie might hear, and that's the last thing I want," Nick said and sighed. He slipped off his shoes before walking over and sitting on the desk chair.

"Nick, have you not checked your watch? It's 3 o'clock on a Saturday morning. I doubt any of them would be up right now. I just came to tell you that I saw you and Miley at the beach again tonight. I saw the way you looked at her, and I saw what you gave her. A lot of guys your age wouldn't do that for a girl, you know," Kevin said, and Nick shrugged.

"I love her," he said, and Kevin nodded.

"That's why I want to meet her," Kevin said, and Nick's eyes widened.

"I'm not sure Miles would like that idea much, Kev," Nick said anxiously.

"Nick, I want to meet the girl that makes my kid brother so happy without having to hate her. I always thought she was a nice girl, but since Mom and Dad hate the Stewart family so much, I thought it would be easier to hate her. So I did. Or pretended to, at least. I just want to see why she makes you so happy, lil' bro," Kevin said, and Nick sighed and looked at Kevin for a few moments.

"I'll ask her. It's down to her, though. I can't make her see you if she doesn't want to. I wouldn't put her through ANYTHING that would make her feel uncomfortable. But if she says yes, I'll text you tomorrow at 1pm. Come and meet us at the cafe downtown. We always go there when we want to be alone. When we don't want any of our friends or families to see us," Nick said, and Kevin nodded and hugged Nick.

"Nick, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I am so, so proud of you. You're football captain, and you've fallen in love, and managed to hide it for so long. Not many people can do that. She must be something special if you were willing to go through the lies for the past two years," Kevin said, and Nick smiled.

"Thanks, Kev. It means a lot. And yeah, she's special. She's beautiful, smart, sweet, caring, funny, kind, fun to hang out with. She's everything I've ever looked for and more," Nick said, and Kevin smiled.

"I'll leave you to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember to text me," Kevin said and left the room, and Nick smiled before changing and going to sleep.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

At 12.55pm the next day, Nick walked into Valentino's cafe and saw Miley sitting in a booth at the back. She was sipping her hot chocolate and texting on her BlackBerry. Nick walked over and slid in beside her, and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," Miley said and smiled, placing her BlackBerry on the table and hugging him.

"Hey, baby girl. I have to ask you something. Kevin was in my room when I came back last night. He saw us again when I gave you the locket. He said he saw the way I looked at you. He also said he wanted to meet you because you were the reason that I've been happy for the past 2 years," Nick said, and Miley thought for a moment.

"Alright. Bring him here," she said.

"Are you sure? I mean, really sure? Because if you don't want to, I won't make you. I promise," Nick said, and Miley giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sure, Nick. I want to meet him too. You talk about him a lot. I want to meet your family. Well, the family that doesn't hate me as much as your parents and Joe do, anyway. So tell him to come here," Miley said, and Nick took his iPhone and quickly texted Kevin, telling him to come to the cafe as soon as possible.

"OK, while we wait, there's something I've been waiting to do for a few hours," Nick said, and pulled Miley onto his lap, making her laugh.

"And what would that be?" she giggled, and Nick kissed her gently. Within seconds, she was deepening it and wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and slipped his tongue into her mouth, turning it into making out. After about 5 minutes, they heard a cough behind them, and Nick pulled away to see Kevin trying to hold in laughter. Miley was about to get off his lap, but Nick held her down.

"Uh, hey, Kev," Nick said, and Miley smiled at Kevin.

"Hey, Nick. Uh, hi, Miley. Oh, by the way, Nick, you have a bit of lip gloss on your lips," Kevin said and started laughing. Nick wiped it off, and Miley blushed.

"So, Kevin, you know Miley, right?" Nick asked nervously.

"Indeed I do. Before we say anything else, I just want to apologise, Miley. I've been a jerk to you and your friends. Since my parents and friends hated you guys, I guess I just found it easier to hate you as well. So I'm really, really sorry," Kevin said, and Miley smiled.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too. I was a bitch. We provoked you, I guess, so we weren't exactly helping ourselves in the matter. So I'm sorry, and I speak on behalf of myself, Lilly, Mikayla, Oliver and Jake when I say that," Miley said and Nick kissed her cheek, and Kevin smiled.

"I wish I could speak on behalf of Joe, Troy and Justin, but sadly, I can't," Kevin said.

"Thank you, Kevin," Miley said and smiled.

"Call me Kev," Kevin said, and Miley smiled and nodded.

"Hey, give me your phone," Kevin said, and Miley handed him her BlackBerry, and he programmed his number into it quickly before handing it back to her.

"I put my number in. If you EVER need ANYTHING and Nick's not around or he's busy or anything, and your friends are busy too, just give me a call. I better get going. Nice meeting you, Miley. Nick, Mom wants you home by 6 for dinner," Kevin said and left.

"Your brother's really, really nice. I wish I could say the same about mine. Sadly, he hates your guts," Miley said and looked down.

"Miley, look at me. I don't care what your brother thinks of me. All I care about is what YOU think about me. If you ever hated me, I think I would die from the pain," Nick said, and Miley smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. For everything. For being here for me, for the locket, for putting up with me and my crap for the last 2 years, everything. I love you, and no one can ever take that away from us," Miley said, and Nick hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"You're perfect, you know that? You may not realise it, but you are. You're beautiful, smart, talented, everything I've ever wanted. You've got a bright future ahead of you. You're bound to get that dance scholarship to UCLA that you want so badly when we get to the end of senior year. And I'll move there if it means I can be with you. I'd move to Antarctica if I could be with you, Miley," Nick said, and Miley smiled, and grabbed his hand before pulling him up.

"C'mon," she said softly in his ear, giving him chills down his spine.

"Where now?" Nick asked, and Miley giggled and pulled him out of the cafe, putting a five dollar bill on the counter to pay for their drinks as she passed, before she continued to drag him along the street, making sure no one they knew saw them. Finally, they reached a tall closed down office block.

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Nick asked as Miley dragged him through a broken down door and started running up concrete stairs, and Miley giggled.

"Do you trust me, Nicholas?" she asked, and Nick nodded.

"You know I trust you with everything I have. I gave you my heart, didn't I?" Nick asked, and Miley smiled.

"Then trust me now when I say you'll love it, and you shouldn't worry," Miley said.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

About 20 minutes later, Miley pulled Nick to the top of the stairs and pushed open a fire exit, and they walked out onto the roof of the building that had an amazing few of the small town in the state of New Jersey.

"Wow. This is ... amazing," Nick said quietly and placed his hands on the railings, staring around at the town. This was the tallest building in the town, but it had closed down about 5 years previously because the company had gone bankrupt and had to close the office down, and no one had bought the premises.

"It's beautiful, right?" Miley whispered.

"I see something far more beautiful every single night at midnight," Nick said, and glanced down at Miley.

"And what would that be, Mr. Gray?" Miley asked and giggled slightly.

"Why, Miss. Stewart, do you not know that every time I look into your eyes at midnight, I fall in love all over again?" Nick asked, and Miley blushed and looked down.

"You're so cheesy," she said.

"But it's why you love me, right?" Nick asked and smiled at her.

"You know it," Miley said and giggled, and she leaned up and kissed him gently.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

That night, at 10pm, Miley was sitting in her room when the door opened and Jackson came into her room, leading a girl that looked slightly like Mikayla, but Miley knew it wasn't. She knew it was Mikayla's cousin, Alex, who always cheered for Nick since he was the player she had been assigned to and it always made Miley jealous.

"Miles, you have a visitor. I think she said her name was Alex," Jackson said and walked out, and Miley got off the small couch in the corner of her room and walked over to Alex.

"Alex? What are you doing here? We don't have cheer practice until tomorrow, and you know I don't do one on one sessions so people get the routine right," Miley said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I know. But I also know something else. You. And Nick Gray. Together. And I don't like it. Because as you know, the dance is coming up in 2 weeks. And I want Nick as my date. But unfortunately he tells every girl that asks him he isn't going. And it's because of you. I want Nick as my date, so either you dump him or I'll make sure he dumps you," Alex said, and took out her phone and showed Miley a video of Nick and Miley making out in the cafe earlier that day.

"H-How did you get that?" Miley asked nervously, and backed away from Alex.

"I followed Nick when he left his house. And I saw you two getting pretty cosy, so I taped it. So either you dump Nick, or I do it. Or there's always the alternative. I show this video to the whole school, and your families, and I'm pretty sure if your dad saw this video, he'd disown you after what Nick's family did to yours," Alex said with a smirk on her face.

"What are you, Nick's stalker or something? And how the hell do you know what his family did to mine?" Miley asked, and Alex smirked again and folded her arms across her orange hoodie.

"I have sources, Miley. So what are you going to do? I give you until Monday morning to dump Nick, otherwise I'll have to have a word with you and discuss whether you want the tape shown or whether you want me to break the two of you up. All down to you, Miley. I wonder what you'll pick. Hmm, I wonder," Alex said and laughed, and she left.

Miley immediately broke down, and she grabbed her BlackBerry and texted Nick, telling him to come over as soon as he could, and within minutes, he had arrived and held her when he saw her sobbing.

"Baby girl, what's wrong? Did something happen with your dad or Jackson or Mikayla or Lilly or someone?" Nick asked, and Miley shook her head as she continued crying hysterically.

"Then what is it, babe?" Nick asked, and Miley took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I can't do this anymore," she said.

"Do what anymore?" Nick asked, confused.

"Us. I can't do it. It's not working out," Miley lied and looked away, touching the necklace, taking it off and handing it towards him and he shook his head.

"Keep it. What changed? We were perfect this afternoon," Nick said, holding in tears.

"Things changed. I'm sorry. We're over," Miley said, also trying to hold in her tears and stopping herself from breaking down again.

"Tell me one thing, Miley. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me," Nick said, and Miley looked away and out at her balcony.

"C-Can you please just go?" Miley asked and looked at the ceiling as more and more tears welled in her eyes, and Nick nodded and got up to leave, but on his way to the balcony, he stopped.

"Just remember something for me, Miley. I'll ALWAYS love you. Even if you stop loving me, I'll always love you. No matter where we are, or what we're doing. Just remember that, please," Nick said and climbed down from the balcony. When he got to the bottom, he broke down in tears and walked home while crying uncontrollably.

The past 2 years of his life had just been a waste. She had broken his heart without an explanation. There had to be an explanation for it. There just had to be. She wouldn't have ended things for absolutely no reason. There must be a reason. And he was going to find out what it was, whether Miley liked it or not.

**A/N: Hey. I worked kinda hard on this, so please review, and nice ones only please. Anything nasty, then keep it to yourself, please. No offence to anyone. So I hope you enjoyed it, and remember the check out the YouTube series I mentioned in the last chapter, please. And if you are a member of YouTube, then please subscribe, comment, rate and favourite myself and xxkraeloveee, because it would mean a lot to us. **


	5. Chapter 5

Love Story.

Chapter 5.

The next day, Kevin looked at his watch and saw that it was 2pm, and Nick still hadn't come downstairs. He glanced at Joe, who was playing basketball with their little brother, Frankie, in the back garden, so he walked upstairs and lightly tapped on Nick's door, and when we walked in, he saw Nick sitting in the dark, staring at the wall silently with tears streaming down his face.

"Nick? What's wrong? Did something happen with Miley when you went to see her last night? Come on, Nick, talk to me. It's 2 in the afternoon. What's wrong?" Kevin asked and sat on the bed beside Kevin, and Nick looked at his brother and took a deep breath.

"Miley dumped me. When I asked her what happened, she said things changed, and she looked like she was trying so hard not to cry. She couldn't look at me. I asked her to look me in the eyes and tell me she didn't love me, but all she did was ask me to go, so I told her I loved her and I left," Nick said and put his head in his hands. Kevin patted his back.

"Want me to call her? I'll talk to her. See what's up. Alright, Nick?" Kevin asked, and when Nick nodded, Kevin got up and walked out of the room, going through his contacts on his SideKick until he finally found Miley.

He called her and within seconds, she answered, and he could tell by the sound of her voice that she had been crying.

"Miley? It's Kevin," he said and walked into his room, closing the door behind him quietly.

"Hey, Kevin, what's up?" Miley asked and wiped her tears.

"Nick's heartbroken. He's been in his room since he got home last night. He's been sitting in the dark all day and just staring at the wall and crying. When I asked what's wrong, he said you dumped him. Why? You two were flirting and making out yesterday afternoon. What changed so quickly? Did you meet someone else? Did he cheat on you? What happened?" Kevin asked.

"I'll tell you if you promise you won't tell Nick. It'll only break his heart even more. So do you promise me you won't tell?" Miley asked, and Kevin nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him.

"Yes. What happened?" Kevin asked.

"I was sitting in my room last night and Alex came over. She said if I didn't dump Nick, she'd do it for me. Then she said there was an alternative and she showed me a video she got of me and Nick making out yesterday and said she'd show everyone if I didn't pick either of the other options. I didn't know what to do, and she gave me until Monday. I panicked, so I dumped him. I didn't want her to do it, but I knew what our families would do if she showed the video to them. I don't want our futures ruined because of Alex. We have bright futures. Him with his football and me with my dancing. I need dancing, and he needs football. I don't want to ruin that or his family life on him, so I panicked and dumped him. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. Alex wants him as her date to the dance, and until the dance and the semester is over, I can't see Nick. Tell him I'm sorry, but don't tell him why I dumped him, because it'll break his heart even more, and I don't want that," Miley said. Kevin stayed quiet, and he silently thought to himself about how much of a bitch Alex was.

"Miley ... do you not think Nick has a right to know why it ended so fast? He spent 2 whole years of his life with you. Sneaking around behind his family's backs, and hiding the fact that he loved you from everyone that was important in his life besides you. I doubt he wanted it to end this way, and I doubt you do too. Alex hasn't got the guts to do any of that stuff. Nick would never go to the dance with her in a million years. Not when he's still in love with you. Never," Kevin said, and Miley started crying.

"I have to go. Tell him I'm sorry, and that I love him, but I can't be with him. Thank you, Kevin. For being here for me. Just like you said. It means a lot," Miley said and hung up.

Kevin sighed and Nick walked in quietly and looked at Kevin.

"Nick, how much of that conversation did you hear, exactly?" Kevin asked nervously, and Nick shrugged and looked down.

"All of it, I think. Alex has something to do with it? What did she do? What did she say to Miley that made her end it? I love Miley. How does she even know about us anyway?" Nick asked.

"Geez, boy, you ask a lot of questions. I don't know how she found out about you guys, but that isn't the point. I promised Miley I wouldn't tell you, because she said it would break your heart even more, and she didn't want that. She said she's sorry, and she loves you, but she can't be with you. I'm sorry, Nick," Kevin said, and Nick nodded and left the room.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

The next day, Miley walked into school with Mikayla and Lilly silently and glanced over at Nick, who was getting books out of his locker as Alex continuously asked him to the dance.

"Miley, something's obviously up with you. You can tell us, you know. We're your best friends. We're going to be here for you. It's our job," Mikayla said, and Miley pulled them into a corner and told them everything, and Mikayla and Lilly's mouths dropped.

"I can't believe Alex actually stooped that low. I knew she liked Nick, but I didn't know she was that desperate to get him. Did you, Lils?" Mikayla asked, and Lilly shook her head, still shocked, and suddenly, she noticed something and started staring over Miley's shoulder to the hallway.

"Miles, I don't think you should turn around right now," Lilly said, and Miley looked at her, confused, and turned around to see that Alex had Nick pressed up against his locker, and she was making out with him. Miley felt her eyes water as Mikayla and Lilly hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Miles," Lilly said, and Miley reached up to her neck and touched the locket as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I'm over it. I really am. He can date whoever he wants now. See if I care," Miley said and walked away, kicking an empty water bottle at them as she passed, and Nick pulled away to see Miley walked away. He felt a pain in his chest, and although he knew it was heartbreak, he ignored it and glanced at Alex.

"Alright, I'll go to the dance with you. But no strings attached. Just a one date thing. No definite second date or anything," Nick said and walked away with a sense of guilt at the pit of his stomach.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Soon, it was the night of the dance, and the girls were all getting ready in Miley's bedroom. Jackson and Billy Ray were away for the week to visit Jackson's godmother in Tennessee, and Billy Ray only let Miley stay when she begged because of the dance and the football game tomorrow, where she was cheering.

Miley was wearing a black strapless dress that ended about an inch or two above the knee. It was satin and it clung to her figure perfectly. She was wearing it with black heels, and she was going with one of the guys from the football team called Brad, and Brad was completely obsessed with her and following her every move, which Miley found slightly creepy.

Mikayla was wearing a knee length red dress with spaghetti straps. It also clung to her figure perfectly, and she was wearing red heels with it with black tights. She was going with a boy from the baseball team called Jason Summers.

Lilly was wearing a purple dress that went to her knee, and it as sleeveless. It clung to her figure, just like the other two's dresses did. She was wearing it with purple heels, and she was going with Chuck Balintine from the track team.

"Miley, are you sure you want to go to this? I mean, Alex and Nick are going to be there. I heard they're official as of yesterday. When he asked her to be his girlfriend after he had spent time with her, cancelling out their no strings attached agreement," Lilly said, and Miley sighed and nodded.

"I just want the past 2 years to disappear, so that my heart's less broken than it already is. He doesn't even know that I dumped him because Alex threatened to break up up or show our parents. I don't think his parents would agree that love's stronger than hate, nor would would my dad. I just want to go to this dance and have a good time, and forget the crappy few weeks I've had," Miley said.

"What about tomorrow? The game? It'll be a lot harder than the dance. There's going to be hundreds of people screaming his name. He's captain, Miley. And tomorrow's the last game of the season. The final. Everyone from school's going to be chanting his name. Are you sure it won't be too much for you?" Mikayla asked, and Miley shrugged.

"I can't back out even if I wanted to. I'm captain, and we already backed out of that cheer competition. I don't want to let the squad down any more than I already have. I've been a seriously bad captain to this squad, and this is my turning point. I'm going to fix this for our squad, so we actually have a chance of doing well next semester in any cheer competitions. I may even quit the squad to focus on my dancing," Miley said and ran a hand through her hair.

"Miley! You're NOT letting the squad down! Everyone but Alex knows you're having a hard time right now. They just don't know why, unlike Alex. She's a bitch. Forget her. Forget Nick. Screw them both. Us and Kevin have been here for you and supporting you since this whole thing happened. And we're going to be here for you until it ends. And it will end. Soon. I promise you that, Miley," Mikayla said. Miley's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head.

"You can't promise me that. Because you know it may not even happen, Miki. Nick's over me. For good. He's with Alex now," Miley said, holding back tears.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

At the Gray house, Kevin was helping Nick with his tie, and he glanced at the worried Nick.

"Nick, why are you so worried about this dance? It's going to be just like any other dance, I promise," Kevin said, and Nick shook his head.

"No, it won't be the same. Because every other dance had a time where me and Miley snuck out and danced on the rooftop. I miss her. I don't even know why she dumped me. I just know Alex had something to do with it," Nick said.

"If you knew ..." Kevin murmured.

"If I knew what?" Nick asked.

"You weren't meant to hear that. Forget I said it," Kevin said.

"No, tell me," Nick said.

"Nick, why are you dating Alex if she hates Miley, and she's the reason you broke up? There are hundreds of girls who would date you in a heartbeat, and for 2 years, all you wanted was Miley. Then you and Miley break up, and you got for ALEX? What happened to you?" Kevin asked.

"I got my heart broken. Alex is a way to get over Miley. She's been begging me for months to go out with her, and I turned her down every time because of Miley. Then we broke up and I thought if I said yes to Alex, Miley might get jealous and want me back. Pretty low, huh?" Nick asked and looked down awkwardly.

"Yes, it's low. But I understand. But making Miley jealous is working. She's been heartbroken. I talked to her last night. She said every time she watched you and Alex, her heart shattered. She said she can't handle it," Kevin said.

"Oh ..." Nick said and looked down.

"She's been sitting by the phone every night, waiting for a call from you. Then she remembers that you two are over and her heart breaks a tiny bit more, if that's possible. Things ended so fast between you two. She panicked. A lot was going through her head. Please. She asked me to tell you that she hopes you don't hate her," Kevin said quietly.

"Are you serious? I could never hate Miley? I've spent 2 years of my life with her. If I EVER though I'd hate her, I wouldn't have spent that time with her," Nick said, and Kevin smiled.

"Let's get to that dance," he said and they met Joe in the limo with Justin and Troy and went to the gym at the school for the dance.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

At the dance, Miley, Mikayla, Lilly, Brad, Chuck and Jason all walked into the gym, and Brad had his arms around Miley from behind, and she winced as his hands were on her hips. She looked around, and saw Alex and Nick talking quietly at a table, so she looked away quickly, receiving worried glances from Mikayla and Lilly.

"Brad, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll see you in a few," Miley said, and motioned for Mikayla and Lilly to follow her before walking away, and Lilly and Mikayla followed her to the bathrooms to see Miley looking into the mirror with tear filled eyes.

"Sweetie, take deep breaths. Nick obviously doesn't know what he's missing if he's with Alex and not you," Mikayla whispered and hugged Miley tightly, and Lilly handed Miley her vibrating BlackBerry.

"Your dad's calling. You going to answer it or do you want me to?" Lilly asked, and Miley answered it with a fake cheery voice on.

"Hey, Daddy! Oh, you're coming home early? And you and Jackson are coming to watch me cheer at the game tomorrow. That's ... indescribable. Oh, you'll be here tomorrow afternoon. Yes, Daddy, the game starts at 8. Yeah. I'll see you soon, Daddy. Bye. I love you too," Miley said and hung up.

"Your dad's coming home early?! And he's going to watch you cheer?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Looks like it. We better get back out there," Miley said and she, Lilly and Mikayla walked out to see Alex dancing up against Nick on the dancefloor while he just stood there, not dancing with her at all. Miley started looking at them, and couldn't stop. Soon, Nick's eyes met hers and she saw the hurt in his eyes, and he saw the pain in hers.

"Guys, I thought I could handle seeing Nick, but I really, really can't. I'm going home. Tell Brad I'm really sorry," Miley said and rushed out, pushing through the people.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Nick pushed Alex off him and gave her a look.

"I know you know about me and Miley. And I know it was your fault that she ended it. What did you do?" he hissed.

"I talked to her. Unless you want a tape of you and her making out leaked to everyone in town, including your parents, then I advise you stay with me," Alex said and smirked.

"That's blackmail. I had my heart broken because you wanted something Miley had and you didn't. I'm not some toy that you can take from her, OK? Because my love for her will NEVER stop, no matter who I'm with, or where I am. Not even you can change that. We're done, Alex. I'm done with you. Don't bother cheering for me tomorrow. The only girl I want to cheer for me is Miley," Nick said and pushed through the crowd after Miley. He ran down the hallway and saw her walking out towards the car park, where a taxi was waiting.

"MILEY!" he yelled, and she turned around and saw him. Miley looked at him as the mascara and tears rolled down her cheeks as they stared at each other and Nick walked closer.

"Don't do this to me, Nick. Don't talk to me. Don't make me fall in love with you again. Don't make me want me kiss you even more than I already do. Please, don't," Miley said quietly, and Nick took her hands and pulled her closer.

"I know what Alex did. I ended it with her. The only girl I've ever wanted and ever needed was you. And then it ended so fast that I stayed in my house for days. I skipped school the Tuesday and Wednesday after seeing you because I was scared I'd break down. I'm sorry, baby girl," Nick said.

"I have to go. I'll see you at the game, Nick," Miley said and started walking to the taxi.

"I see you still wear the locket!" Nick called, and Miley turned around.

"I've never taken it off since you gave it to me," she said quietly and got into the back of the taxi. Nick watched it drive away into the darkness, and he sat on the steps of the school as Alex came and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry. I know I was a bitch, and I know I can't change that now, but can we be friends, or at least try? I'll help you with Miley. I have to apologise to her first, of course, but you could do with my help," Alex said.

"I'm a believer in second chances, Alex. So this is your last chance to prove to me, and to Miley, that you aren't the bitch or the slut that everyone says and thinks you are," Nick said, and Alex nodded and walked towards Miley's house.

"Where are you going?!" Nick called after her.

"Like I said, I need to apologise to Miley. I'll talk to her. See you tomorrow at the game, Nick!" Alex said and ran towards Miley's house, taking off her heels as she went and carrying them as she ran to the 5 acre mansion.

**A/N: There's Chapter 5. There will only be about 2 or 3 more chapters until the end. **

**Next chapter:**

**Alex will apologise to Miley about being a bitch **

**Kevin will confront Nick about what happened when he went after Miley **

**Alex goes to Nick and tell his what Miley said **

**Lilly and Mikayla pay Nick a visit**

**Oliver and Jake go and see Miley and ask her questions about why she's been so down lately**

**It's definitely a chapter that I'll be working on for a little while, so if it takes a few days for the next chapter to come out, it's because I'm trying to either make it as long as I can or I'm trying to make it as good as I can. I know my chapters are pretty short, but I try my best to get them out. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!!! And remember to check out the previously mentioned YouTube series!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Love Story.

Chapter 6.

When Miley got home,she sat on the sofa and sighed when she looked at her phone, which was ringing to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', the ringtone she had set for when Lilly and Mikayla were inviting her into a conference call.

"Hey, it's Miles," she said into the phone and leaned back, kicking off her heels and turning on the TV to E! News.

"Miles, did you get home alright? We're at Miki's house. Do you want us to come over? Why was Nick sitting on the school steps? Did something happen? We saw him leave the dance. You can tell us, you know," Lilly said, and Miley looked at the ground and sighed.

"I got home fine. I'M fine. It's alright. You don't need to come over. He came after me, and he said he ended it with Alex, and he knew what she had done to make me end it. He saw the locket. I just don't know what to do, you guys. Things changed so quickly. I don't know," Miley said and touched the locket around her neck, just like she had always done for the past few weeks when she thought about or talked about Nick.

"Miles, this is insane. You should talk to him. Hear him out. We were talking to him about why he spent the last few weeks with Alex, and what he said was a good point. Let him explain. I know he broke your heart, but he never meant to do that. That was the last thing he'd ever want to do. This is insane. You two were so in love, then Alex came. There's always going to be a certain way you love Nick, and you still love him. So what's stopping you? And I know I'm blabbering, but I needed to get it out. I know it was complicated, and I know you miss him. Talk to him. Have a proper conversation with him without having to hold in the tears you've been holding in since the break up," Mikayla said from her end of the line as Miley's doorbell rang.

"My doorbell rang. I gotta go, guys. I'll talk to you about it at the game tomorrow. Bye, Lils, bye, Miki," Miley said and hung up. She walked to the door and saw Alex standing on her doorstep, so she opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"What now, Alex? Me and Nick are already over. My shot at LOVE is over because of you. So tell me what you want so you can go and I don't have to see you anymore," Miley said coldly, and Alex looked at her with remorse in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for all the bad stuff I've done in the past. I was always jealous of you. You're cheerleading captain, you're a straight A student, all the teachers love you, you're the most popular girl in school, in senior year you're guaranteed to get a dance scholarship and you're guaranteed to be prom queen, you have amazing friends, you have it all. And then I saw you and Nick and then I realised that you had one more thing I wanted. Nick Gray was just a prize to me, just like everything else I tried to beat you at. Then I realised he loved you. I know I've been the biggest bitch there's ever been, and I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'll do anything if it means you'll forgive me and be my friend. And I'm not tricking you. I've talked to Nick, and he forgave me because he believes in second chances. Please, Miley?" Alex pleaded, and Miley paused for a moment, thinking about her options. This girl had ruined her two year relationship with Nick that she had cherished so dearly, and done everything for, yet she was still considering forgiving her.

"I'll forgive you on one condition, Alex. We can be friends," Miley said and smiled brightly at Alex, and Alex nodded and smiled before hugging her new friend tightly. Alex pulled away and smiled at Miley brightly.

"So, Miley, can I ask you something?"Alex asked, and Miley looked around and saw Nick looking at her through his bedroom window, and she quickly looked away and back at Alex.

"Sure. You better come in. Nick's watching. Come on, we can go to my room and talk. He can't see us there," Miley said and opened the door wider for Alex to come in. Alex glanced over her shoulder to see Nick staring at Miley, so she took out her SideKick and quickly texted Nick before shoving the phone in her pocket and walking inside after Miley.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Nick leaned against the wall in his bedroom and slid down it as he looked at a picture of Miley and him in his hands, tears falling onto the old dog-eared picture. There was a knock on the door and Nick shoved the picture under the bed as his father, Paul, walked in and sat on the bed, looking at his son with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Dad," Nick said quietly and glanced under the bed, where the picture was centimetres away from Paul's foot. Paul smiled at Nick again and helped him up and Nick sat on the bed beside his father and looked at him.

"Son, I want to tell you something. You've been accepted into UCLA on a football scholarship early, and I accepted it for you. I know it's only your sophomore year, but they said that you're an amazing player and your grades are good enough, so they've accepted you. They called when you were at the dance. I am so proud of you, Nicholas. So your mother and I will be at the game tomorrow with Frankie, cheering you and your brothers on. We're so proud of you all. You've been the best sons we could've ever asked for," Paul said and patted Nick's back. Nick felt guilty that he'd gone behind his father's back for so long to see Miley, but he was in love with her.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Nick asked nervously, and when Paul nodded, Nick began.

"When you met Mom, did you feel sparks when you touched her or kissed her or whatever? Did your heart sort of melt every time you saw her? Did you love her, no matter what the complications were? Or was it the complete opposite?" Nick asked and looked down.

"I was the same age as you when I met your mother. Your grandfather on my side owned the largest shopping mall in the state. But then one day, your mother's family moved next door to me. Her dad owned a neighbouring shopping mall that was renovating to be bigger than my father's mall. So our fathers hated each other. Then one night, I was at a masked ball and I met your mother. We snuck around behind the backs of our families and friends for years. No one understood what it was like to be in love with someone, even if your family and friends hated them. I knew I was in love with her when we had our first kiss. She made my heart melt. She made me get butterflies in places I never even knew I had. She made my knees buckle. Then one night, her father found us on the beach, and he banned her from seeing me. But soon, our fathers became friends and made the malls into one huge mall, which your mother and I now own. So the answer to all your questions would be yes. But no way are you going to be sneaking around with that Stewart girl, you understand me? Her mother made me lose my best friend. Like mother, like daughter, I expect. So I don't want you involved with her, you hear me?" Paul asked, and Nick nodded sadly and picked up his iPhone to see that Alex had texted him 10 minutes previously.

"Uh, thanks, Dad. I think I'm going to go for a walk. I need some air. I'll see you at the game tomorrow. I might stay at Justin's or Troy's tonight to clear my head. Thanks for telling me about you and Mom," Nick said and stood up.

"Nicholas, can I ask you something before you go?" Paul asked, and Nick turned to look at his father.

"Of course, Dad," Nick said, and Paul sighed.

"Why did you ask me those things about your mother? Do you think you're falling in love with a girl or something?" Paul asked, and Nick shook his head.

"No. I don't I am. I KNOW I am. I have for a while now. But your story just enlightened me to a whole new view on things. Don't give up on the girl, no matter what," Nick said and smiled at his father.

"That's my boy. Now go out. Have some fun. You leave for UCLA in a month and you only have that long left to spend with your friends. Go," Paul said and smiled. Nick smiled back and walked out of the house. He turned on his phone again and read the text.

**From: Alex**

**-nick,**

**she says she luvs u so much, but she doesnt want 2 get hurt by sum girl doin sumfin lyk i did again. meet me da beach in 30 mins nd i'll tell u more. c u then. **

**-alex**

Nick stuffed his iPhone into the pocket of his jeans he had changed into as soon as he had driven home from the dance and looked at his Vans as he walked towards the beach. The only thing that was on his mind was Miley, smiling at him. He looked up and saw Alex sitting on the beach, staring at the waves. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Hey, Alex," he said and looked at the moon and the stars.

"Hey, Nick. Now to Miley. She broke down when she was talking to me. She said she loves you. You were her life for 2 years. Her world revolved around you. You were her 24/7 – the reason she lived, in fact. She said she can't let that go, no matter how much she wants to, but she has to. She doesn't want another broken heart. Maybe you should give her time to think before you talk to her again. Oh, and by the way, she touches her locket whenever she talks about you," Alex said and smiled at Nick, and Nick smiled and looked at the sand.

"I talked to my dad. He was sort of in the same position as I am when he was my age. His dad hated my mom's dad, and vice versa, but they snuck around for years without being found out. I can't wait much longer for Miley. I only have a month left to get her back," Nick said quietly, and Alex looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean you only have a month left?" Alex asked, and Nick looked at Alex sadly.

"I got accepted into UCLA on a football scholarship early. I have to leave New Jersey next month. My dad accepted it for me. I leave next month, Alex! I love Miley, yet I have to leave her when we're having the worst problem we've ever had!" Nick said as a tear rolled down his cheek, and Alex hugged him and looked at him.

"You have to leave? Do you know how heartbroken Miley will be when she finds out about this? She's already had a mental breakdown, and now this. This isn't going to go well, is it?" Alex asked, and Nick shrugged.

"I've been thinking, and me and Miley have had a lot of problems. Maybe I should just give up on the idea of love until I come back from college. It would be a whole lot easier, right?" Nick asked and looked at the stars. He couldn't look at the moon, because for some reason, whenever he did, he saw Miley's face.

"You're going to give up? That's funny, because the Nick Gray I know never gives up, no matter what. At least that's what he told me," Alex said, and she got up and left, leaving Nick to think to himself. That is, until there was a cough behind him, and he saw Kevin standing behind him, still wearing his tux from the dance.

"What happened with Miley? She texted me and said she needed me to check on you for her. She said Alex told her you had been sitting on the steps of the school once you had talked to Miley and she had left. Going to tell me what happened between you two?" Kevin asked. Nick took a deep breath and explained it all to his brother.

"She still wears the locket every single second of the day. Miles and I met for coffee with Lilly and Mikayla the other day in that downtown cafe where no one would see us, and every 10 seconds, she touched the locket, and Mikayla told us that is was because that way, she would remember you every time she missed you. At school, she wears it under her shirt because it's the only way she can feel good. She needs you just as much as you need her. The only problem is that she's too stubborn to admit it. Damn, she's stubborn enough for us all," Kevin said and Nick smiled.

"A lot's happened so fast. Things are happening so fast. I broke up with the love of my life, I dated Alex for about 3 weeks, I got accepted into UCLA in sophomore year, Dad accepted for me, I leave for LA next month. It's all going by so quickly, and I'm only a sophomore," Nick said, and Kevin patted Nick's shoulder.

"I'll just leave you to think to yourself, huh?" he asked, and he got up and walked off the beach. Within moments, Mikayla and Lilly walked over and sat on either side of him.

"Hey, Superstar. We heard about the scholarship. Congrats. The only problem is -" Mikayla began, but Nick cut her off.

"Miley will be heartbroken. I know. Alex told me," Nick said and looked at the stars, falling back onto the sand as the water hit against the toes of his Vans.

"ALEX?! As in slutty Alex that ruined your relationship with Miley?! What are you doing talking to HER about it?! Should you not be telling Miley?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know I probably should, but it's not like she'd want to hear it right now, would she? I mean, honestly, guys, would she want to hear something like that from the guy she's been crying over?" Nick asked sadly and kicked the sand.

"It's better than hiding it from her. Face it, Nick, it isn't the smartest idea in the world to hide it from her. I've heard WAY better ideas. Tell her you have to go to UCLA next month and then maybe things will go back to being OK!" Mikayla said, and Nick shrugged.

"I don't even want to go to UCLA right now. I want to enjoy high school," Nick said quietly.

"Tell your dad that, not us," Lilly said, and Mikayla gave her a look.

"Maybe you should have a conversation with Miley without either her breaking down or you wanting to but having to stay strong for Miley," Mikayla said.

"I want to see her so badly, but I'm scared she'll kick me out or something. I don't know. I think I'll sleep her tonight. Think things through. Because the one thing I definitely know is that I don't want to see my family right now, because if it wasn't for my dad hating her family, then I wouldn't be here," Nick said and closed his eyes.

"Alright. Goodnight, Nick. We'll see you at the game tomorrow. Good luck. We hope you score a try or a goal or a basket or whatever they call it," Mikayla said, and they walked off the beach. Soon, Nick had fallen asleep with Miley on his mind, just like it had been every night for the past 2 years.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Miley was sitting on her balcony, humming and looking on Google while listening to Taylor Swift music when a rock was thrown up onto her balcony. She sat her MacBook down and looked over the railings, confused, to see Oliver and Jake standing below her in the grounds of her house, looking up at her. She laughed at what they were wearing.

"Why are you in my garden and why are you dressed in black?" she giggled, and Oliver shrugged.

"We heard your dad and Jackson were coming home early, and we know how strict your dad is about having boys over at night, so in case he came back while we were here, we dressed in black so we could blend in with the shadows," Jake explained, and Miley burst out laughing.

"Guys, Daddy and Jackson are coming back tomorrow, just in time for the game. You have nothing to worry about. So, why did you come here at 10.30 at night, exactly?" she asked curiously, and leaned against the railings.

She was wearing red short shorts and a white tank top, and she had nothing on her feet. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a red hairband keeping her bangs out of her eyes.

"We wanted to know why you've been down for the past 3 weeks. You've been perfectly fine for years, and then 3 weeks ago, you just started being all depressed and sad. Why, Miles? Did something happen? Did your mom call you or something?" Oliver asked.

"We've tried asking you loads of times, but Miki and Lils said that you just needed time, and not to bother you. But you just left the dance, and Nick Gray, of all people, was the one that went after you. Why are you being this way? You've started dressing in black, you never go to parties or clubs with us anymore, you never smile, you never talk about it. What's up?" Jake asked, and Miley looked at the sky.

"It's nothing, you guys. Nothing worth worrying about. I'm completely fine. No one needs to worry. Just a few personal problems," Miley said and looked at her nails, which she had previously painted black.

"Miley. We know you better than that. Tell us what's up. You're one of our best friends, and you're like our baby sister. We care about you so much. Tell us what's up. Maybe we can help you," Oliver said, and Miley shook her head.

"Lils, Miki, Alex and Kevin tried helping. None of them could fix it. No offence, but what makes you think you could fix it if they can't?" she asked coldly.

"Wait a minute. Alex as in slutty Alex that cheers for Nick Gray?! And Kevin as in Kevin Gray, Nick's brother who hates us?!" Jake exclaimed, and Miley soon realised what she said and shook her head vigorously.

"Uh, no, my cousins, Alex and Kevin, from Tennessee, I was on iChat with them last and they tried making me feel better with nothing working. I'm sorry, guys, but I'm tired. Do you mind if I go to bed? I'll see you at the game tomorrow," Miley said and picked up her MacBook and BlackBerry and walked inside, locking the balcony doors behind her and sitting her laptop of the desk.

She put her BlackBerry in the charger and looked around her room, and under her bed, she saw a frayed and dog-eared picture of her and Nick. She picked it up and held it close to her heart before putting it in her journal and shoving it into her desk drawer, which she locked. She put the key into her Gucci purse and looked at her room. It was filled with pictures of her friends, herself growing up, her family, the cheerleading squad, everyone. There was one picture up on her noticeboard that Billy Ray hated. It was a picture of the Gray family standing with the Stewart family when Nick and Miley were only one. Jackson and Kevin were standing arm in arm in the picture. Denise and Tish, Miley's mother, were hugging each other. Paul and Billy Ray had their arms around each other. Joe had chocolate all over his face. Miley giggled and looked at another picture.

It was a picture of Mikayla's Sweet 16, where Miley, Mikayla and Lilly were all dancing. The picture was taken by Jake and Oliver, and the girls were seen laughing. It was one of Miley's favourite pictures. There were many pictures of the five of them growing up and going through their teenage years together.

Then, she found the one she was looking for. It was a picture of her class last year. She and Nick had been forced to stand together, and since they were at the back, they secretly held hands.

She smiled at the sight. Mikayla and Lilly were on one side of her with Oliver and Jake, and Nick was on her other side, with Justin beside him.

She smiled at the picture one more time before turning off the lights and going to sleep for another night, with Nick on her mind, just like it had been for years.

**A/N: Wow, I don't think I've ever worked this hard on a chapter before! It took me about 2 or 3 hours, but I think I managed it with ... 3599 words!!! I'm proud of myself to have **

**a) Typed that fast**

**and**

**b) Thought of the storyline for the chapter that fast**

**I worked hard to get this out for you guys, so I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to **

**a) REVIEW!!!**

**and**

**b) Check out the previously mentioned YouTube series**

**Thank you for the support and the nice reviews you have been giving me! I appreciate them so much, because reviews are such a nice thing to get for a small town girl like me. That doesn't make sense, does it? But oh well! I'm that kinda girl. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**ShoppingAndDiamonds xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Love Story.

Chapter 7.

The next morning, Miley woke up as the sun streamed through the windows and she squinted in the light as she checked her clock on her bedside table and saw it was 1pm on the Saturday of the game. Thoughts of Nick ran through her head as she walked over to her closet and got her clothes and shoes and walked into the bathroom. She pressed a button and the shower went on. She put her clothes over the rail and turned the radio on as she walked into the shower, naked, and 'Too Little, Too Late' by JoJo came on.

Miley washed her hair with her favourite shampoo and rinsed her hair before getting out of the shower and quickly changing and blow drying her hair. She looked in the mirror as she applied her favourite Strawberry Kiwi lip gloss.

She was wearing white knee length shorts, a baby pink silk cami and baby pink flats. She straightened her hair, and it went to the middle of her back. She grabbed walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her cheerleading bag, her phone and her Gucci purse and walked out of the house and got into her Porsche convertible that was in the garage and she drove to Starbucks, where she got her coffee and started walking out, but she bumped into someone and when she looked up, she saw Nick.

"Oh, sorry," she said quietly, and started walking out, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Miley. I need to tell you something. UCLA offered me an early scholarship. My dad accepted it without telling me. I thought you should know before someone else told you," he said quietly and walked away to the counter. Miley stood there, shocked and confused.

She quickly walked out and slid on her Chanel sunglasses in the May sunlight, and she looked around as she took a sip of coffee and dug her hand into her bag and took out her BlackBerry. She quickly texted Alex, Mikayla and Lilly and told them to tell the squad to get to the school by 7.30 to get ready for the game and she got back into her Porsche and drove to the mall to do a bit of shopping to get Nick off her mind.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Nick sat at a table in Starbucks, sipping his coffee, when Justin came in and sat in the seat opposite him. He smiled at Nick and sat his BlackBerry on the table.

"Joe told me about your scholarship. Congrats, captain! Now to talk to you about what I really came for. Why are you so down lately? And why did you run out after Miley Stewart last night? You hate her guts, remember?" Justin asked, and Nick shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just went to see if she was okay. I don't hate her so much that I want her to run out of a dance in tears, Justin. I just need to think a lot lately. Maybe ... Maybe going to UCLA so early isn't such a good idea right now," Nick said, and Justin gave him a look.

"Nick. This is UCLA we're talking about! People all over the world have heard of UCLA! And you got a scholarship! This is amazing! This could lead to a football career! It could lead to something big for you! And you say it may not be such a good idea?!" Justin exclaimed.

"I'm 16 years old, Justin. I don't want to rush into life head first. I want to be a teenager. I want to enjoy high school. I want to have that high school sweetheart everyone always has. I don't want to be the guy that left to go across the country for college when he was 16. I don't want to be the player or the jerk that everyone wants me to be, and expects me to be. I don't even know if football's what I want to do with my life. I love music, and politics. I was thinking of doing a course on one of those in college," Nick said and looked into his coffee.

"What has this girl done to you?" Justin asked quietly.

"What girl?" Nick asked.

"The girl you're OBVIOUSLY moping over! The girl that must be the reason you dumped Alex, who, may I add, is one of the hottest chicks in school! Dude, who is she, and what has she done to you that's gotten you down so lately?" David said, and Nick looked his best friend in the eye and took a deep breath.

"I wish I could tell you. I really do. But you'd take a complete psycho at me and call me crazy for even believing anything good could ever come out of a relationship with her," Nick said and looked away as David sat and thought for a moment.

"We never know what will happen unless we try it out, do we?" David asked, and Nick glanced at him and sighed.

"For the past two years, I've been sneaking around with a girl. I'm completely in love with her. Only Kev and her two best friends know. And then Alex blackmailed her into dumping me so I would date her and go to the dance with her. And I've been miserable ever since then," Nick said sadly.

"Who is she? Is she so amazing that she has that power over you?" Justin asked.

"It's Miley," Nick whispered, and Justin looked at him with a shocked look on his face. Nick looked at him and said, "Justin?"

"Nick, your dad would kill you if you found out. Does Joe and Kevin know? And what about your mom? They all hate her family more than anything," Justin hissed and Nick sighed and looked out the window.

"I know. I know. Kev knows. But no one else except her friends, Lilly and Mikayla, and Alex knows too. Alex said those two are friends now. I know how much my family hates her. But I can't help it if I fell in love with her. The same thing happened to my dad. He fell in love with his family's enemy – my mom. So why should it be any different for me? He had his shot at love, and this is mine, which could be over because of this whole family feud thing and the Alex incident. My dad snuck around, just like I've been doing for years," Nick said, and Justin frowned and then smiled slightly.

"Dude, you know I'll stand by you, whatever you do. You're my best friend. And if you think she's the one for you, then I'll stick by you. You'll always be my best friend, and I just want you to be happy, and if she makes you happy, then I'm happy," Justin said.

"It's all different now, man. Alex ruined it all. I forgave Alex, but everything isn't right with me and Miley again though. I miss Miley so much. I just want to hug her again. I want to be able to kiss her again. Even if I smelt her one last time, I'd be so grateful. I got my heart broken because Alex wanted me to be with her, and now I'm single. And I will be until I'm with Miley," Nick said.

"Wow, Nick, you really care about her. She must be pretty amazing, huh?" Justin asked with a slight smile on his face, and Nick nodded and said, "Remember when we were 12, you and me were at the park and we both told each other what we wanted our first true love to be like?"

Justin laughed. "How could I forget?" he asked.

"She's everything I wanted back then, and she's everything I still want. I want to be with her forever. She's amazing. She's beautiful, smart, funny, kind, gentle, caring, fun, an AMAZING kisser, talented, she's everything I ever looked for in a girl," Nick said, and Justin hugged Nick.

"Get her back. Tonight. Because seeing you miserable is driving us all insane. We hate seeing you upset. Forget your families. Forget the fact that we've been fighting with her for years. All that matters is you and her. Together," Justin said.

"I ... I can't," Nick said sadly.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Miley walked into the girls locker rooms at Seaview High and opened her locker, shoving her purse into it and quickly changing into her cheerleading uniform as the rest of the squad flooded it, Lilly and Mikayla already in their uniforms as they ran over to Miley with Alex.

"Miles, Alex told us you guys are friends now, so now, we're friends with her. So, what about Nick? Have you heard from him since last night?" Lilly asked curiously, and Alex leaned against the lockers, looking at her new friends.

"I saw him when I was getting coffee in Starbucks this morning. I was about to leave but he stopped me. He ... He said he was going to UCLA early," Miley said, and her eyes filled with tears, and Alex, Lilly and Mikayla all hugged her tightly.

"Sweetie, it'll all be alright. I promise," Alex said quietly, and all the girls pulled away from the hug as the whole locker room went quiet, and the rest of the squad looked at the door. Miley followed their eyes and saw Nick standing in the door, and she immediately froze.

"Nick, maybe now isn't the best time for your little confrontation," Alex hissed across the locker room, but Nick ignored her and walked over to Miley.

"A word, please?" he whispered.

"No. Stay away from me. Don't make me fall in love again," she whispered so no one but him could hear, and he smiled lightly.

"You know you still love me, so stop denying it and talk to me," he whispered back, and Miley shook her head and glanced around the locker room to see everyone staring.

"Stop. Everyone will work it out. Everyone will work out that something happened between us. I need to get over you. You leave for UCLA next month, remember? I'll be left hanging, trying to get over someone who found football more important that falling in love," Miley whispered, and Nick shook his head.

"You don't mean that. You know no matter how hard you try, you'll never get over me. Just like I'll never get over you. And I NEVER found football more important than you, and I never will," Nick whispered back.

"I have cheering to do. I'll see you out there," Miley said and walked out of the changing rooms.

"Okay! As interesting as watching Miley and Jonas here have a whisper-fight was, can you ladies please divert your eyes?!" Mikayla exclaimed, and everyone looked away, scared of the Latin girl standing in front of them with her hands on her hips as she walked over to Nick with Alex and Lilly and hissed, "Why the hell did you do that? I think her heart broke even more!"

"Decide what you want me to do, Mikayla! Do you want me to talk to her or do you want me to stay away from her?! Because I can't do both!" Nick hissed back.

"I want you to talk to her when the whole cheerleading squad ISN'T watching every move she makes! Look, tonight's important to her. Her dad's watching her cheer for the first time since she made it as captain. Seeing you and your family won't make this any easier for him or for her," Mikayla said and left with Alex and Lilly, and Nick left the changing rooms and walked out to the field to warm up as the band started playing and the opposing team walked out. The cheerleaders ran out and started chanting.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

At half time, the coach had Nick and the rest of the team at the side of the field, giving them a pep talk. "OK, boys, what I need you to do is pass the ball to Nick and Justin as much as possible, alright? Do that and we're bound to get a touchdown," Coach Connor told the boys, and Nick glanced over the shoulders of his teammates and saw the two cheerleading squads having a cheer-off to entertain the crowd. He smiled as Miley did a double flip and landed perfectly, and the crowd went wild.

"Nick!" Coach Connor said, and Nick looked back at the coach and said, "Sorry. Blanked for a minute." Justin looked at him, and Nick shrugged and went back to listening to the pep talk as Paul walked over and pulled Nick away.

"Son, the UCLA representatives are here, and they've been watching your every move. They say if you keep playing the way you are tonight, then you're guaranteed to be playing at the start of next season for their team," he said, and Nick fake smiled.

"Uh, that's great, Dad," he said, and Paul smiled and walked back to the sidelines, where he was watching with Denise and Frankie.

Nick walked back to the team as the whistle went and they all got into their positions and the game started up again.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Miley watched Nick as he sprinted down the field and she sighed and turned around and began cheering, but Alex, Mikayla and Lilly stopped her and pulled her aside from the rest of the squad.

"Miles. Stop acting like everything is OK with you. We all know it's not. Nick hasn't stopped looking at you. He's leaving. You're broken hearted. So is he. He's been rejected by the girl of his dreams one too many times. You have one month to get back with him, and beat the odds. His family are right there, and I understand you can't do anything about this right now, but promise us you'll fix this mess," Alex said, and Miley looked down.

"Miley. Please," Lilly said quietly, and Miley looked up and glanced at Nick again. Then she looked at Nick's family, who were cheering him on. Finally, she looked at her own father and brother. Jackson was cheering her on, and Billy Ray was smiling down at her, proud of his daughter.

"I don't want another broken heart. I'm done with romance. Meaning I'm done with love. MEANING I'm done with Nick," Miley whispered, and as soon as said it, she regretted it and felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"You? Done with Nick? Yeah, and I'm Obama. Miles, you'll never be done with Nick, no matter how hard you try," Lilly said as the music from the band blared and the crowd cheered as the team scored a touchdown, and Miley looked over to see the team hugging Nick, and Kevin looked at her and smiled subtly, and she smiled back and looked back at her friends.

"The sooner I get over him the better. I think I am," Miley lied.

"Are you OK with seeing everyone so happy and hearing his name everywhere? This is a pretty intense game. Over 90% of the people here are practically in love with either our team or Nick himself. The other 10% are here for the other team. Are you OK with this?" Mikayla asked caringly, and Miley nodded and they all went back to cheering.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Billy Ray stood up and started walking to the bathroom, but he bumped into someone and, when he looked up, he saw Paul looking up at the same time, and he said, "Sorry."

"Billy, wait," Paul said and Billy Ray looked at him again, and Paul walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. She was your wife. And I was your best friend. I regret ever doing that to you and Denise. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. Losing my best friend was hard, and I nearly lost my family because of my mistake. But Tish ... Tish threw herself at me one night. And I lost all self control and I went along with it. Then we couldn't stop. She was like a drug, and she said she loved me. I didn't know what to do. I never said it back of course. Then there was that night where you and Denise walked in on us and then everything fell apart. Denise kicked me out for months, Tish left the state, you said you didn't want your family to have anything to do with me or my family. I lost everything. I had to stay at my mother's place, and even then, she was disappointed in me too, just like everyone else in my life. I lost everything because of one mistake, and I thought banning my family from having anything to do with your would make the pain of losing a friend go away, but it made it worse. I'm sorry. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Paul asked hopefully.

Billy Ray smiled and nodded. He hugged Paul tightly, and when he pulled away, he shook his hand firmly. "I missed you, Paul," Billy Ray said, and Paul chuckled. "I missed you too, Billy," Paul said, and they hugged one more time before they walked to Denise.

"D, Billy and I are friends again. Frankie, this Billy Ray Stewart. He was my best friend for 30 years," Paul said to Frankie. Billy Ray smiled at Frankie, and Frankie smiled back as Billy Ray called Jackson and told him to come down.

"I hear your sons are all on the football team, and the youngest of them is captain," Billy Ray said, and Paul smiled and nodded. "I'm so proud of them all. I hear your daughter's the cheerleading captain," Paul said, and Billy Ray nodded as Jackson came over and shook Paul's hand.

"Frankie, sweetie, this is Jackson, Billy Ray's son," Denise said to Frankie, and Frankie smiled up at Jackson, who smiled back and looked at the field.

"Uh, Mr. Gray? Mrs. Gray? Why does Nick keep looking over at Miley flirting with Brad?" Jackson asked, and Paul, Denise and Billy Ray all turned to see Miley flirting with Brad at the side of the field, because Brad was off due to an injury, while Nick watched with clenched fists at the side. It was time out because Seaview wasn't winning, and Coach Connor had asked for time out.

"He's meant to be focusing on the game! The UCLA representatives are here! He can't fail now! This is his future!" Paul said and walked over, pulling Nick to the side.

"What, Dad?!" Nick snapped, and Paul gave him a look.

"Son, what are you doing? Why are you staring at Miley while she's flirting with some guy?! You can't screw this up! You do this and it guarantees you a place in the first string of the UCLA team next year!" Paul hissed.

"I get it, Dad, OK?! I get that this is important! And since when did you call her by her first name? Usually, she's the known as 'the Stewart girl' in our house!" Nick hissed back, and looked at Miley, who running her hand up and down Brad's arm. Nick felt his heart break, but he just shook his head and looked back at his dad.

"Her father and I talked. We're friends again. I have my best friend back, Nicholas. So get your head in the game. Don't screw this up. It's what you've always wanted. Remember that," Paul said and walked away.

Nick looked at Miley, who had walked away from Brad and was now talking to Alex, and then walked back to the team, who were getting ready to play. "OK, Nick, you get this and this is it. You get this in the next 10 seconds and we win. The game has 10 seconds to go. This is your chance to make history," Coach Connor said, and they all got in position and started playing again.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

It was nearly 5 seconds until the game ended. Miley listened to the crowd chanting Nick's name as the coach for the other team called another time out after 5 seconds of going back into play. Miley looked around at the stands and the hundreds of people chanting her ex-boyfriend's name, and it nearly made her break down.

"Al, I don't think I can handle this anymore. I can't watch all these people chant his name. It's too much. I know I'm captain, but it's too much. I'm sorry," Miley said, and Alex nodded and hugged her tightly.

"We'll check in you later, sweetie, alright?" Alex asked, and Miley nodded and started walking away as the crowd started chanting Nick's name again.

**LS***LS***LS***LS***LS***LS**

Nick looked up at the crowd chanting his name, then back at his team. They were all looking at him and waiting to be told what the next move was. He looked at the stands and the cheerleading squad and noticed a certain brunette missing. He looked at Alex, and she nodded her head towards the exit of the field, and there Nick saw Miley leaving slowly.

Nick looked back at the team then at his family, who were standing with the Stewarts and watching his every move.

His eyes found Miley again. She was nearly at the exit. He took off his helmet and started running towards her. The whole crowd started chanting his name again. The voices he heard loudest were his parents' and the coach's.

"NICK! Nick! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Paul asked, grabbing his arm as he ran past.

"After the girl I'm IN LOVE WITH, Dad," Nick said.

"What about UCLA?! Nick, this is your dream – your future! It's all planned out! And you hate Miley!" Paul said.

"Screw UCLA. And Dad, this isn't my dream or my future. It's the dreams and the future you planned out for me. I've been sneaking around with Miley for the past two years, but things got screwed up. See you around, Dad," Nick said with a slight smirk and ran after Miley.

"NICHOLAS JERRY GRAY, GET BACK HERE!" Paul yelled after Nick, but Nick ignored him and grabbed Miley's arm and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and looked away when she saw him.

"Let me go, Nick. You have a game to play. It's your future, remember?" she asked, and Nick shrugged and looked into her eyes.

"YOU'RE my future," he whispered and kissed her deeply. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. The crowd went crazy as Nick deepened it even more and Miley jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The coach put Nick's sub in and the game started again, but no one focused on the game. Everyone was cheering as Nick and Miley made out on the sidelines. Suddenly, the Seaview team went wild, and everyone looked at the scoreboard to see the that Seaview had won the game with one second to go, and the crowd went crazier than they had been before.

Miley pulled away and looked at the scoreboard before looking back at Nick and biting her lip. "Congrats, Superstar," she said quietly, and Nick smiled and kissed her again.

Billy Ray and Paul hugged each other and watched as their children made out of the sidelines and everyone still went crazy. Suddenly, rain began to pour down on them, but Nick and Miley ignored it and continued making out. It was what love did to you. And all of it was just their love story.

The End

**A/N: Ah, Love Story's over :'( I'll miss writing this story. It was so fun to write. I got amazing reviews. I'm going to write another Niley soon. I loved writing this, and I loved reading every single kind thing you all said to me. I love everyone who supported me so so much. And may I just say 1 last thing.**

**CONGRATS TO ALEXANDRA BURKE!!! ALEX DID IT!!! SHE WON THE X FACTOR!!!**

**Thank you all so much and I love you all. **

**Love, ShoppingAndDiamonds xoxo**


	8. Sequel?

**Hey, guys**

**I was reading through my reviews, and one or two people asked about a sequel.**

**I might do one, because I definitely have a few ideas, but what do you guys think?**

**Review and tell me, because I won't do it unless you guys want it.**

**Love, **

**ShoppingAndDiamonds**

**xoxo**


End file.
